


Day 105

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [105]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and...the sheet scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 105

"Please, Mr Holmes. Where you’re going, you’ll want to be dressed."

Suit £700  
Unarmed  
Manicured  
Office worker  
Right handed  
Indoor worker  
Small dog  
Two small dogs  
Three small dogs

"Oh, I know exactly where I’m going."

 

What the hell? Of course, he wears a sheet to the Palace...damn...

"Are you wearing any pants?"

"No."

No...

"Okay."

No, don't look at -

(they dissolve into giggles)

"At Buckingham Palace, fine. Oh, I’m seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray."

"What are we doing here, Sherlock? Seriously, what?"

"I don't know."

"Here to see the Queen?"

Ahh...Mycroft....shoulda known...

"Oh, apparently yes."

giggling at the Palace...Sherlock's in a sheet...

"Just once, can you two behave like grown-ups?"

Really??

"We solve crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants, so I wouldn’t hold out too much hope."

"I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft."

"What, the hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report. Bit obvious, surely?"

"Transparent."

Wha???

"Time to move on, then."

"We are in Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on."

"What for?"

"Your client?"

"And my client is...?"

"Illustrious...in the extreme..."

No.

"And remaining – I have to inform you – entirely anonymous."

"Mycroft."

"Harry."

"May I just apologise for the state of my little brother?"

"Full-time occupation, I imagine."

"And this must be Doctor John Watson, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."

"Hello, yes."

"My employer is a tremendous fan of your blog."

"Your employer?"

"Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminium crutch."

"Thank you."

See...and you hated that one...

"And Mr Holmes the younger. You look taller in your photographs."

"I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend."

Oh...ta for that.

"Mycroft, I don’t do anonymous clients. I’m used to mystery at one end of my cases. Both ends is too much work."

This is not going to end well...

"Good morning."

Oh, Sherlock...don't...oh, love...

"This is a matter of national importance. Grow up."

"Get.off.my.sheet!"

"Or what?"

"I'll juthht walk away."

"I'll let you."

Seriously...you two...

"Boys, please, not here."

"Who. Is. My. Client?"

"Take a look at where you’re standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest in the land. Now for God’s sake..."

"...put your clothes on!"


End file.
